


Under the Bed

by DeceitfullyHonest (Wrenova)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Child Abuse, Deceit is a scaly monster, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenova/pseuds/DeceitfullyHonest
Summary: Deceit is a monster. A snake abomination from children's dreams. Or at least he thought he was until he met little Virgil Sanders. A child who was scared of everything but Deceit.The kid that changed Deceit forever.





	Under the Bed

Deceit could be called many things. A monster, beast, nightmare, etc. The list goes on and on. What he would not call himself is a guardian, or at least he thought he didn't. Deceit is not a sweet and sappy man, and anyone who claimed he had any kind of soft spot would have their neck immediately snapped, but despite his name, Deceit couldn't lie. Little Virgil Sanders changed him. For the better, he believes.

It should've been a simple assignment. By the time Deceit reached his thousandth assignment, he was already promoted to children who wouldn't be spooked easily. The kind of kids who took dozens of monsters to terrify. Deceit, of course, made quick work of them and rose in the ranks just as quickly. It was when he was assigned a first-time child, children that are easily spooked that made Deceit furious over getting grunt work.

"Well maybe if you didn't do your job so well it wouldn't be such an issue." Remus spouted off to him. Remus was Deceit's co-worker, another high ranked monster. It was probably thanks to Remus's quick changing and invasive tactics that disturbed children so well. Much different to Deceit's scares.

"I do a good job and ssso I'm given a firssst-timer? Really?" Deceit argued back. He was a high ranked monster, he doesn't do first-timer children anymore.

"Think of it as a way to gauge how far you've come! You know first-time children react so differently to repeaters when you mention jumping out of a car or sewing your eyes shut or swallowing glass or-" Deceit quickly cut Remus off. He didn't need Remus to go off on a damn tangent when he's already getting a headache.

"I get it. I guessss you totally don't have a point. As much as I love to admit it." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What point?" There it was. Remus always forgot the conversation at hand, and right now? Deceit didn't want to deal with it.

"Look, asss much as I'd love to sssit and chat, I have a child to look after." And with that, Deceit was going.

"Have fun! Maybe you'll get a forever child." Remus cackled, giddy seeing Deceit cringing at the thought.

"Fuck you too."

___

Deceit was lucky, in a general sense, he's gone through so many children, that by his math he should've gotten a godforsaken forever child. But not all monsters are created equal. Some monsters just scare kids, and that's that. Deceit's job is just that, and he enjoys it very much. Kids are unique with different creative fears every time, so he never gets burn out. But some monsters are guardians, and to Deceit that's one god awful job to have. Looking after a single child for the rest of their life? And god forbid the kid's soul get reincarnated into another snot-nose brat. Deceit shudders at the thought.

He wouldn't have known so much if it weren't for his brother. While Deceit knew his brother would never be a good monster, too sappy and parental, he couldn't help but shudder and feel pity at the idea that his own flesh and blood was stuck looking over some brat for the rest of eternity. It was his first child too! Not even Deceit would wish that upon his brother.

"It's not so bad! I think you're just scaling everything out of proportion!" Patton once said to him cheerfully, making a blatant snake pun. Deceit responded with a middle finger and a glare. Patton chose to ignore it. "Besides! Logan is so smart for such a young kid! And fearless too! I don't think any monster would've been able to scare him in the first place!"

And Patton was probably right. His child was unusual, so in the very least Patton would have had some serious work to do to try and scare the kid. If he even bothered in the first place.

Deceit sighed and pushed the memory out of his head. He needed to make sure he did his job right. He had a formula, a specific way of working with kids. Just because this one is a first-timer doesn't mean he was going to go easy on the kid. He could use the child as a way to gauge how far he'd come as Remus said.


End file.
